1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyer apparatus for the transport of sheet metal blanks from a cutter which produces sheet metal blanks in side-by-side rows to the magazine of a can welding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A can welding apparatus continuously produces cans in a quick succession. Therefore, its magazine must be replenished continuously. The sheet metal blanks are produced by a cutter and must be filled into the magazine. Until now, for instance, a robot has been used for this procedure, which robot can hold and transport the sheet metal blanks by means of a suction force. Further known is also the use of a high-speed travelling conveyer belt between the cutter and the magazine. Due to the large number of sheet metal blanks per time unit which must be produced and simultaneously used up in the welding apparatus, the individual transporting of the sheet metal blanks is quite subject to break-downs. Furthermore, if the cans are additionally to be printed, for instance regarding the foodstuff content, a cutting of the printed sheet metal webs by means of the cutter at the one hand and the handling of the sheet metal blanks in an existing can welding apparatus having a bending machine for the producing the shape of the can at the other hand demand a turning over of the sheet metal blanks between the cutter and the magazine of the can welding apparatus, which can hardly be done any longer at a reasonable expenditure in case of the above mentioned individual transporting of the sheet metal blanks or other known machines.